


Undercover NSFW

by GlassOrchid, tinkyrae



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassOrchid/pseuds/GlassOrchid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkyrae/pseuds/tinkyrae
Summary: A small little smut drabble.





	Undercover NSFW

Garfield was pacing the floor, they'd been stuck on the mission for three weeks. And every day for the last two weeks it had been pouring rain. He carefully fell back into the bed. Raven was still in the shower of the small studio apartment, that was more like a hotel for them. Gar was all sorts of pent up. He rolled around a few times his groans playful and frustrated. He then spun the ring that was keeping up his non green appearance, and filling the spot that usually held his actual wedding ring.

Her muscles were killing her as she stepped out of the shower. She shifted slightly feeling like the entire world was on her shoulders. They were nowhere closer to getting the results they need to getting where they needed to be. She came out her black hair wet and clinging to her overly pale face.

"Mmm... baby you look so beautiful " He whined while he licked his lips, even after being married for a few years she still could turn him on with just a single look.

She shifted looking down at her thin lithe form. "You're horny Gar." She commented blatantly. She rolled her hair up into a bun, her mind racing. "Do you wish I was this skinny?" She asked. This form made her look almost unnaturally skinny. He knew she often wished she was thinner. But the thought had truly never crossed his mind.

"No." He said firmly honesty washing over his body as he spoke. "I love you the way you are. This though it's kinda fun. Like being two other people, you know?" he looked up at her with his same deep green eyes she had grown to know and love.

She looked at him. "I guess that's true. Does that mean you want to be with someone else then?" She asked removing the towel, hanging it up and climbing onto the bed. His eyes washed over her body, still picturing her true form. Those perfect curves that he kissed and craved. He knew every inch of her better than even she knew it.

"I feel like this is a trap question." he bend to kissed her spine. "I want you baby," was the second sentence in a low and husky tone. It was a voice he kept just for her. It was borderline dangerous.

She whimpered, it was teetering on the edge of being a moan. "I love you, husband." She leaned into him, her soft warm skin brushing against his. The halo ring could do nothing for the softness of his skin. It was like a mix between peach fuzz and a kitten. He smiled as he nipped her neck, his teeth gentle but leaving a delicate pink mark. "You smell so good tonight" he ran his fingers up her thigh. He could smell her desire as it lingered in the air, mixed with the scents of  _"Rachel"._ Not Raven's typical soft lavender and spicy tea.

She closed her eyes to the feeling. "Does it confused your senses? Or do I smell the same?" She knew his keen smell was just part of his powers so it was often very helpful. Her hands found his hips. The tan muscular body was one that she figured he'd really look like had he not got bitten. His body a bit more defined than it actually was. Normally he was huggable, he looked soft and cuddly. Then you got close and you could feel the strength hidden under his skin.

"Little confusing," he purred. "Do you like me like this?" He often wondered if this would have made her happier. The strong, golden god like persona didn't quite seem right for her. But he was green, no one includes green in their list of attractive traits.

"It's how, I imagine you to look if you weren't super human." Her voice was slightly softer as Rachel, he had spent time in previous missions showing her how to put her feelings in her voice. Most thought it was just good acting on her part. But he could tell when she was just acting and when her true feelings slipped through.

"Probably. Am I still as sexy?" he asked. "Or I guess, when am I better looking" He asked hoping she liked him the way he was. He could get down on himself. He still wasn't sure why she picked him.

"Yes you are and still not my type." She smirked looking at him.

"Oh come on?!" He whined back at her his voice just as teasing as she was being. "You love me deep inside you." He soon started to smirk. "You know it, I know it, we both need it."

Raven climbed up his body her skinny body pressed against his. "And you like my full breasts." She answered grabbing his hand and placing them on her new far too small chest. He moaned as his palms rubbed the soft tissue. His eyes traveling from her navel up her body, he enjoyed his view. His hard length going from half mass to a full on erection.

"And your pretty little ass." He pinched her nipples between his thumb and index finger watching her skin flush softly. Her eyes growing heavy and lustful. He loved to make her need him, it was to be honest his biggest high in life. He rolled her nipples carefully watching her face as she enjoyed his touch.

She leaned down kissing him gently. His kiss was soft, and sweet but full of love and passion. His lips tugging in here as his hands roamed her naked body. They now traveled from her beautiful breasts down her thin waist and over her still slightly suggestive hips. The rough pads of his fingers dusting the skin as his teeth tugged on her bottom lip.

She pulled away smirk on her lips. "If your penis isn't the same size you're removing that god damn ring." She told him, her voice lusty and perfect. He choked on a laugh as he guided her hips to where they belonged. His eyes on her as she carefully pressed into her with a moan. He relished in the feeling as her tight walls wrapped around him, pulling him in. She was so perfect, warm wet and needy.

Her eyes rolled back as she felt her body tighten. "Garfield." Came her breathy moan. It hung in the air between them as her hands moved to his shoulders. They flourished in the moments they were one with each other.

"Mmmmm Raven..." he was fully inside her as his thumb brushed her bead. "I love you." He filled her to the point she always felt if he was bigger he wouldn't fit. Hitting into delicate needy spots that begged for attention.

She looked at him his bright green eyes watching her. "I love you too baby." Her own voice shaking in the moment. Their breath bouncing off the walls, filling the small apartment with the sound of their love.

Gar thrust into her moaning. His body knowing just how to move to make her sing, he slowly changed angles looking for the tiny jump that let him know he was in the right place. His eyes never leaving hers as he hit into it again and again. Brushing ever closer to exactly where she needed him to be. His thrust becoming slightly erratic as he began to lose himself in the passion of it all.

"Gar..." she whimpered her hips bucked against him. Her skin moving against his with every thrust and causing small burst of pleasure through his body. Her hands trailing over his backbone. He was moaning softly with her, it was low and deep.

"Can I still cum in you?" he begged played with her bead, pinching it, twirling it, making sure it got all the attention it needed.

"Shouldn't matter." She answered qickly. He pulled her lips to his kissing her deeply. He always felt like things were more intense when they were closer together, or when their lips were locked. It was more like their souls connected. It was a difference to him of when they were fucking and when they were making love.

Her small body was bouncing on his as she moved with ease. Her orgasm slowly creeping up her spine. He moved to take a nipple in his mouth as he moved with her desperately trying to keep up the pace as he was now quickly approaching release and judging by how tight she now felt she wasn't too far behind him.

She whimpered as she sighed. Her walls clenching around him. "Gar please." She begged. He moaned hitting purposefully into her spot as he came. It was a hard deep thrust that always came with a guttural moan. He could keep himself silent in most moments but not this one. She jerked against him. "Rae!" He carefully caressed her clit. "That's it."

Her mouth parted in that perfect o shape as she peaked. "Gar." She whimpered. He watched her with his same goofy grin. He knew without a doubt his women was satisfied, every fiber of his body starting to calm as he watched her.

Her body stilled until she swayed and fell onto his chest. She gasped fighting to fill her lungs with air. "After the mission you want to make a baby?"

"Dear God yes." he said probably a bit too excited. He had begged for nearly a year, telling her they were ready. That he would be right there, promising he would handle all the night time wake ups. He wanted a family with her.

She shifted her sweaty body just a little bit so she could look at him. "I think we've waited long enough." She gently kissed him. "You'll clear my doubts right?"

He nodded. "Yeah. And take care of you. Whatever we need I'll do it." He said pushing a strand of hair out of her sweaty face. His eyes marveling in her beauty as he watched her coming back down to earth. He let them fall back onto the bed laying on their sides. Bodies still intertwined.

"This is why I married you." She whispered.

"For great sex?" He questioned watching her. Before he got more serious again. "Do you want to retire? I could use my paramedic degree."

"Please?" She asked ignoring his previous question. "You wouldn't have to until the baby comes." She replied she cuddled into his arm.

"Our baby, and is our house big enough love?" he leaned into her. His hands soothing any skin he may have left marks on as he watched her carefully. His eyes soft and full of love as he took deep steady breaths.

"We may have to find something else." She pressed her face into his shoulder.

He nodded. "Okay. We'll find the perfect place" He yawned as the storm now almost completely forgot raged on outside.

"Good night my husband." Her voice was soft and moved from lustful to sleepy.

Gar nodded. "Night my love." 


End file.
